The Fight
by freamy fream
Summary: -LOVE ATTACK- After Chiemi and Hirata's fight and break up, Chiemi is left devastated and alone. But when she is jumped by a notorious gang of rapists, who will come to her rescue?


** Okay, so, here's my newest story. xP  
I love 'Love Attack', so I decided to write up a story about it! :D  
Hope it's not too cleche or anything. :/  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. && REVIEW, DANG IT.**

Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own anything but the writing itself. No profit was made from this, it was for entertainment only, blahblahblahbaddyblah.

&& I _may _add a second chapter to this, depending upon if I get enough reviews.  
&& BTW, I didn't use a spell check on this one, so um yea. :X Sorry about that. xD  
-too lazy- :3

* * *

As I was walking home silentely, reflecting on my hectic day, I couldn't help but to wonder which was worse: loosing Hirata or not breathing.

Well, there was the obvious answer, and then there was _my_ answer. I felt an enormous lump form in my chest, each breath I took paining me greatly. Hirata had become my everything. My sun, my skin, and even my heart. If Hirata left, I wouldn't be able to breath, because my most vital organ would be ripped from my body and I'd be left to bleed to death on the pavement; spending my last waking moments on this planet grieving not for myself but for what I lost. I would rather keep Hirata and suffocate, because if I died, he would be right there beside me. It would be my heaven.

My eyes began to burn and everything seemed to blur. The lump in my chest grew into an enormous cluster that knocked the wind right out of me, leaving me with no choice but to collapse onto the wall of a building. I remembered how my father had taught me to get my breath back and I pulled my arms up, wrapping them around the back of my raven trusses and clasped my hands in it, finger nails driving hard into my scalp. I tried to stand up as straight as I could, but my ribs began to throb so I hunched over- rear still using the wall's support-, and gasped loudly.

How could this have happened? We were fine this morning and then BAM. Out of nowhere we started bickering. The bickering grew into an arguement, and the arguement grew into a full-blown verbal fight. And now, we are no long boyfriend and girlfriend. No longer the terrorsome couple. The most notorious, vile pairing in the entire school. Now, we are ex's.

Hot, steamy tears burned my cheecks, leaving paths through the dirt that my face was tinted with. Sure, we had gotten into arguements before. Lots of them. But none like this. Never had I seen the vicious look of malice burning in his eyes so passionately. Never had I heard his voice bellow so loud at me before. Never had I felt my heart become torn into shreds, stomped on, and burned before. And never had I ever hated the word 'Ex' before so much in my life.

My legs grew weak and my stomach churned. I leaned my head back against the wall, trying to cool down my heated neck and breath. As my fuschia eyes met the sky, all I could see in my blurred vision was an array of blue and a bright light tearing through it. Suddenly, my legs gave in and I tumbled to the ground, jarring myself on the pavement. Not caring about the sting, I leaned back against the building and pulled my legs into my chest, not even caring that you could see my hot pink underwear under my short uniform skirt. I pulled my head into my knees, my arms wrapping around them. After sniffling I finally broke down and bawled hard.

Hirata would always have a place in my heart. No amount of hatred or separation could change that.

Lost in my own little (or in my case, gigantic) world of sorrow and grief, I didn't even notice a gang of suspicious looking boys subtly approaching me. I ignored their murmering, figuring it was just people walking by, not a roudy gang of teenagers who were up to no good. Amidst my histerics I sensed something (more like someone) in front of me and my stomach quivered. Hiccuping, I hazarded a quick peek, only to feel my stomach drop as I recognized the faces.

These were the 'Talons', as they called themselves; a group of seniors at our school who are notorious for theft, violence and rape. Becoming frantic, I studied all of their faces and read what they wanted. I even caught one staring ravenously at my visible underwear. An adreniline rush burst through me and almost instantly I was on my feet, in a fighting stance.

"What do you want?" I mustered up the toughest voice I could, however it was quite puny because my throat still throbbed from crying.

"Now now, girly, there's no need to fight." One, I assumed the leader, sang in a sly, mocking voice. His hair was a honey blonde color and spiked with gel. His eyes were gray and held a quite frightening glimmer to them. And, to top it off, he was tall and built. He stood at a formidible 6'3 and had taut abs, broad shoulders and large biceps. He slid out through the gang of nine who surrounded me in a semi-circle, stepping forward to about a few feet away from me. He studied my ferocious facial and grinned, seemingly intrigued. I knew then that he could see past my rabid disfigure and knew that deep down I was more afraid than a baby kitten near a vaccum cleaner. My heart pounded faster and faster, adreniline pulsing through my veins. I was wishing we could just get this over with.

"Hey now," He began, pacing himself around me, "You're Hirata's girl, aren't you?" He eyed me conspicuously and I immediatly swallowed, fists clenching so tight that the skin over my knuckles went paper white. Tears stung my eyes and I forced myself not to let them see me cry. However, the expression on his face told me he already knew.

"What, did that jerk treat you bad?" He asked in an almost cooing voice, which only infuriated me more. _Who was this guy?_

The boy pressed forward and I stumbled back in equal response. Soon, his whole gang crowded in on me, and I had never felt so clausterphobic in my life. I pressed myself against the cool wall of the building, raising my fists higher, warning them to get back. I would have yelled but my throat became so dry that I couldn't even muster up a squeal. So now I was left to my last defense; martial arts. It was right about now I was thanking God that I had been a nonconforming rebellion from the start and that I was practically a pro at self defense.

"Come on, Babe," The leader said in a slick tone, inching himself toward me. I suddenly caught the sick, hungry look in his gang's eyes. "It doesn't have to be this way." Now, his hands were on my stiff shoulders. I felt his cold fingers creeping toward my sleeve and I swallowed, drawing a deep breath and screaming "Get away from me!" in a high pitched, choked voice.

However, this didn't faze him. In fact, it made him more hungry. Chilly fingers brushed against my clammy neck and I felt sick. He leaned his head in close, his eyes half open, fingers slowly climbing down my clavicals.

"Don't worry, I'm a nice guy. I won't hurt you..." Then, I felt his fingers peel the bra strap off my skin. That was all it took before I swung my forearm around and slammed my fist right into his chin. As he was propelled backwards, the gang all jumped to the side, allowing him to crash hard on the blacktop. They all stood in bewilderment, watching as their leader lay on the ground writhing in pain. He screamed and cursed and grabbed his nose, thrashing his legs around wildly. As soon as he took his hands away, I saw the bloody mess he had become. His nose was halfway up his face! That's what he got for messing with the daughter of a national pro-wrestler.

**"GARRR. DAMN THAT BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR?! GET HER!"** He barked sharply and his gang instantly took action. This time, they didn't close in on me like a pack of hungry hyeenas. No, this time, two of them lunged at me, catching me in their strong grip and knocking me to the ground. My head slammed hard against the pavement, a loud CRACK reverberating through the air, causing the birds which had once been perched on a fire escape ladder nearby to all flee.

My vision was blurry as hell and I flailed and trashed every part of my body, desperate to break free. This only frustrated them further and they pinned me down forcefully. One was on each side of me, their knees in my elbows, smearing them into the pavement. And their strong hands squeased my wrists so tight I thought they would explode. Two others kneeled at my legs, their large hands gripping them so tight that they nearly snapped the bone. I could make out a few figures hovering around me, like a volture preparing to devour it's prey, and immediatly I floundered. All the grips on me tightened at once and I let out a loud shriek.

Suddenly, I felt a large amount of weight be thrust onto my lower abdomen and I gasped for air. Evidently, this angered him so he clamped his dirty hand around my mouth, forcing my head down hard onto the pavement and putting a lot of strain on my neck. I groaned, but it was muffled by the nasty tasting hand.

"You like this, huh bitch?!" He barked forcefully at me as I writhed under his weight, struggling for air. His legs that rested on either side of me squeased together, crunching my pelvic in their strong embrace. I could feel my skin bruising instantly. His hands moved from the cold pavement to my chest, feeling my breasts in his hand. A sick grin of pleasure slipped onto his chapped lips and I almost got sick when I felt his erection on my stomach.

He didn't loosen his grip on my breasts; instead rolling his eyes back into his head and moaning in delight, his hands swirling in motion around them. I took the advantage of having my mouth free and breathed deep, only to gape as I felt a knee go into my ribs. I struggled hard, thrashing my limbs in every direction, trying to maybe slip out of their grasp. But it was no use. They were bigger, older, and stronger than me. They out numbered me by far. I was stuck.

Feeling helpless, I thrashed my head from side to side, feeling something cool brush against my upper thiegh. I hazarded a look down and saw that he had crawled down from my stomach and was now in between my legs. His hand advanced farther up my skirt, and I quivered and kicked my legs as much as I could. I guess this had really frustrated them because what I had felt next was a burning pain shoot through my leg, causing me to scream out loud. My breaths came faster now and I gripped my fists tight, trying to somehow curb the pain. My heart slung against my chest and I realized for the first time in my life that I couldn't take care of myself without someone there. Tears swelled in my blood-shot eyes and cried out for Hirata, wishing more than life itself that he would come back.

Unfortunately, the only thing I got was cool fingers peeling the waist band of my skirt down, sliding it down my legs - and over the break- which caused me to shriek. Tears flooded my eyes and my face became blotchy. I bawled and screamed as the same pair of fingers slowly began to fiddle with the waist band of my underwear. Why are there such sick people in the world? And why am I always the unlucky victim?

Now, what happened - or should I say, what _didn't_ happen - next really shocked me. And, with all I've been through, it takes a LOT to shock me.  
I had really been expecting for him to rip off my underwear, but he didn't. Instead, I felt everyone's grip on me loosen, and suddenly I saw blurry figures bounding down the street, screaming for their lives.

Wondering what the hell was going on, I forced my neck to pull my head up slightly, and there I saw it. It was like God had answered my calls and I had been sent an angel.

Hirata kneeled next to me, taking my hand in his warm one. Even though my vision was jacked up, I could still see the extreme worry in his eyes.

"Chiemi, Chiemi, are you alright?!" He cried frantically, and I dizzily nodded through my concussion. I felt his hand trembling around mine and immediately my heart melted. _He does still care. He does still love me._

His hand left mine and he went on and inspected the rest of my beaten body. Soon enough though, he returned to my side, holding my hand and stroking my hair.

"It looks like you got pretty hurt. You've got a broken leg, severe bruises, and it seems like a concussion." His voice sounded hurt and worried, and all I wanted to do was tell him I was alright.

But that was a lie.

Suddenly, I felt his grip on my hand tighten and I heard him sniff up.

"C-C-Chiemi," he began in a high-pitched, cracked voice, "I'm so sorry this happened to you. This is all my fault. I never should have left you alone! I never should have gotten you into this mess. I n-never should have yelled-"

"Hirata, it's not your fault." I whispered, my head spinning so fast I thought it would screw off.

He faltered hestatingly before carefully sliding his arms under my calves and back, sweeping me up and cradling me to his taut chest, careful not to bang my fractured leg. I remembered how good it felt to be back into his strong, warm, safe arms once again. And, if only for a split-second, I forgot about all my injuries, the fight, and pretty much the rest of the world and snuggled into his warm embrace.

"I love you, Hirata."

"I love you too, Chiemi."


End file.
